thiscouldbeamoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Hourglass
'''Phantom Hourglass '''is a fan-made idea, this is not leaked information and I do not own the rights to Legend Of Zelda. Plot After having a vision of Tetra being surrounded by darkness and calling for his help, Link is washed up on Mercay Island and meets a fairy named Ciela. Ciela teams up with Link and tells him to see her "grandfather," an old man named Oshus. Oshus tells Link to meet Linebeck, who is in the city, but the bridge is out. When Link reports this to Oshus, he tells Link of a second route that is filled with monsters. Ciela recalls seeing a sword in Oshus's warehouse, which Link promptly retrieves. Oshus discovers that Link has stolen it, but (unwillingly) lets him keep it. Link travels to the far side of the island and enters the Temple of the Ocean King, where he comes across a trapped Captain Linebeck, who had been searching for treasure inside. Linebeck tells Link that the temple drains the life out of living things if one stays in it for too long. Link is given the task to restore the Three Spirits of Power, Wisdom, and Courage from the temples of Fire, Wind, and Courage, respectively. These spirits, who turn out to be Fairies, join Link and assist him in the Ocean King's Temple, where he receives the Phantom Hourglass, a strange trinket that allows Link to resist the draining effect of the temple for a limited time, depending on the amount of sand within. However, after defeating the boss of the Temple of Courage, the Fairy of Courage is saved, but unlike the other two, it has no color and lifelessly floats. Oshus arrives at the Island and fuses Ciela with the colorless fairy, revealing that she is the Spirit of Courage herself. With the help of the spirits, Linebeck and Link then set off to pursue the Ghost Ship. After rescuing and defeating four evil sisters on the ship, Link and Linebeck find Tetra; however, most of her life force has been drained from her, and she has been turned to stone. Oshus arrives and reveals that he is in fact the Ocean King. According to him, some years prior to the events of the game, an evil monster named Bellum appeared, hungry to consume the life force possessed by all living things. He used his absorbed life force to create powerful monsters, such as the dungeon bosses and the Phantoms in the Temple of the Ocean King, and to seal away the three Fairies of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Ciela, the Fairy of Courage, was able to create a clone of herself (just as the Ocean King did) and fled, but as a result, lost her memory. The Ocean King tried to fight Bellum, but failed, with his true self still sealed by Bellum's evil. Link then learns that the only way to defeat Bellum is to forge the Phantom Sword from three unique, "Pure Metals" around the local islands. However, Linebeck is unwilling to help any further, as there was no treasure on the Ghost Ship. The Ocean King then offers Linebeck one wish if he will continue to help Link. Linebeck immediately agrees, and the trio set off. After collecting the materials and forging the Phantom Sword, Link descends to the bottom level of the Temple, and after a fierce battle, appears to have slain the beast Bellum. Tetra returns to normal, but just as the group is about celebrate their victory, Bellum re-emerges from the ocean depths and takes Tetra again, possessing the Ghost Ship while doing so. In the ensuing battle between the S.S. Linebeck and the Ghost Ship, Linebeck's ship is lost. Additionally, Link and Tetra are captured. Linebeck then reluctantly picks up the Phantom Sword, shivering with fear and, sacrificing his own freedom, is able to free Link and Tetra. He is able to quickly give Link the Phantom Sword before being possessed by Bellum. Link battles the possessed Linebeck, and manages to drive out the evil spirit from his body. Bellum is then defeated once more—this time, forever. As the adventure closes, the sand from the Phantom Hourglass is released back into the sea. Oshus, now in his true form of a white whale, readies to depart with the Spirits, while Linebeck, surprising everyone, wishes not for treasure but for his ship back. The Ocean King reveals that they are not in their own world, but that everyone was transported to his world when they boarded the Ghost Ship. After they all say their goodbyes, Link and Tetra find themselves back on the pirate ship. It appears that only ten minutes have passed since Tetra jumped on board the Ghost Ship. The rest of the crew say that nothing momentous occurred, and insist that Link and Tetra's adventure was a dream. However, Link still possesses the now empty Hourglass, and spies Linebeck's ship on the horizon, knowing full well that his adventure was real. Cast Ben Barnes as Link Saoirse Ronan as Zelda James Earl Jones as voice of Bellum